


Around the Campfire

by winemumignis (thegoddamnqueen)



Series: I believe in a thing called puns [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Gen, Gladnis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnqueen/pseuds/winemumignis
Summary: Ignis is still a terrible human being with terrible puns who does terrible things to other people when they are all alone (◎ω◎*)





	

As bellies filled and brains tired, the conversation around the campfire soon started to dwindle after Prompto put away his camera, all four of the boys having had a look over of the photos taken through out the day. Some were saved, some were laughed at, some were even marvelled at but now it was time to truly wind down. It was no surprise that Noct was the first to stand up to bid his good nights; it was a well known fact how much the boy liked his sleep and it was not uncommon for him to be the first one in to bed, and the last one out.

“Hey, Noct.” Jumping up out of his chair, almost sending it over in the process Prompto grabbed the prince on the shoulder but what was spoken between the two was lost to Ignis as he glanced up to see them chatting outside the tent from the other side of the campfire. Not paying it much more heed, he wished the blonde goodnight as he too disappeared into the tent after there little conversation. That was his cue to start clearing up for the night in preparation for the morning as it once again, like most nights, dissolved to him and Gladio around the campfire.

“Sounds like it’ll just be me, you and the tent tomorrow morning.” The older males voice broke the sounds of the crackling fire as a tired Ignis stood to gather the crockery from their evening meal, Gladio watching him intently as he leant back lazily on the back two legs of the camping chair. The quiet, questioning sound that he got in response clearly proved that he had been the only one of present company to hear the two tent-dwellers conversation. “Prompto is dragging him out of bed to take some photo’s first thing.” Voice trailed off somewhat, a somewhat coy yet suggestive smile toying at his features.

“An early morning will do Noct some good, I’ll have to make sure breakfast is ready for when they finish up.” The slight huff that escaped Gladio on hearing Ignis’ response didn’t go unnoticed as the younger of the two turned around to try and see what elicited such a response. The look that met him was one he had learnt to recognise all too well and given the fact that there two friends were only a few feet away and separated by only some cloth, he refused to acknowledge it. “If you keep leaning back on that chair you’re going to break it. Again.”

His words were met with silence, yet he was very aware that he had not won this round, it would not be that easy a task. While he was always accepting it the end, it didn’t stop Gladio trying his best to get his way. No more words were said as Ignis wiped down all of the washing made from the night, but he could feel those amber eyes watching his every move.

 

* * *

 

Everything was tidied, it was like they’d just arrived at the campsite once more and the tired cook was able to truly relax as he flopped into the chair next to Gladio who immediately took advantage of the proximity. “How often is it just you and me? It seems a shame to waste the opportunity.” Voice was dropped so nobody would be able to hear him over the quiet crackle of the campfire, especially not anyone in the tent who may or may not have been asleep at that point. It didn’t help that the drop in volume added a certain huskiness, a hoarseness that could practically make Ignis internally moan as he heard it. He had to put an end to this or he would find himself caving.

  
“Breakfast won’t make itself, besides, I’m surprised you want to considering what they say about having sex while camping.” Turning in the chair so he could look at Gladio properly, admiring the somewhat perplexed expression that adorned his chiselled features an almost unnoticeable smile curved Ignis’ lips. He clearly couldn’t get where he was going with this so he supposed it was only fair he put him out of his misery. “It’s fucking in-tents.”

There was a split second before the clattering thud of both Gladio and chair falling back on the floor broke through the night. Winded by the tumble, the twenty-three year old tried to get his breathe back between trying not to laugh, soon finding himself looking at Ignis who crouched down next to him.

“If you’ve broken that chair, I’m going to beat you with it.”

“You should know better than to threaten me with a good time, Iggy.” Words were somewhat exasperated as Gladio tried to get his equilibrium back, propping himself up on his elbows just in time to receive a somewhat chaste, but ever meaningful kiss on his forehead

“Goodnight, Gladio.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't resist. This is the only other puntastic installment that I have already written, this is a particular one that always get said whenever I am camping without fail at least 10000 times. I am yet to have another epiphany as to the perfect one but as soon as I do, it'll be written. If there's any you have, let me know and if I love it I can see if I can do something with it.


End file.
